Breath: The Annoying Mark Crusaders
Scootaloo The room was dark... Scootaloo was the first to wake up, she looked around confused for a little second... Where am I? Erm...can somepony get me out of this cage? The cage was giant and it had a colossal concrete block on top of it, held by a rope... I decided to show myself... Hello, Scoots! Remember me? Erm...Wait, I do! You are the stallion that was going to Flutters's house, right? Correct! And you said I had a crush for her! Well, guess what? I didn't like it...and now, I'm going to show you what a real crush is... A real crush? Exactly! Crush your bones slowly with the concrete block on top of you! She looked up, and made a worried face, and then smiled before doing the worried face again... Y-y-you are k-kidding, right? Do I look like I am? I extended my hoof to a lever to my left and pulled it... The concrete block slowly started lowering... N-no! You c-can't do this! Why? B-because, Rainbow Dash is gonna find and kick your-'' ''Raindow Dash commited suicide, remember? She gasped as she remembered the tragic sight of the pegasus hanging... N-no! NO! ANYPONY, HELP ME!! HELP!! Cut the screaming, we are under the ground, nopony's going to listen! The block was almost above her head already... I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!! I SWEAR!! PLEEEASE!! Ummm...no, you should've thinked before you opened your mouth... The block finally touched her head and pressed it down, she was crying and begging non-stop, and I simply didn't care... She was finally lying on her back on the cage, she was trying to hold the block with her hooves but it wasn't working... Suddenly, I heard cracking noises coming from her hooves, the bones were breaking and some were even visible! Suddenly, her hooves broke in two with a crack, making her let out a loud piercing scream... And the block started pressing on her chest and belly. I looked at her back, since the cage was made of metal bars, some part of her skin was going through them while some didn't... She didn't even have enough strength to moan, and soon I saw her head being crushed very slowly... That was until I pulled the lever up, making the concrete block go up again, and I saw the destuction... Wait, she was still alive? I could see and hear her breathing heavily... Guess what I did? I pulled the lever down in a blink of an eye, and the concrete block flew down at a great speed... Blood flew everywhere, including on my face and mouth... I just licked it all off... Sweetie Belle Sweetie was tied to a table with a saw in the end of it, her legs were spread open... She woke up... Huh? Scoots? Apple Bloom? Nope! Skyblack! Huh? Who are you? A little friend... Wait, you were the stallion going to Fluttershy's house? Yep! And I remember what Scootaloo said very well... Oh! I'm terribly sorry, she's just like that... Yes...and look what I did to her for being like that... I trotted to the right and let her see the bloody mess on the cage... Her jaw fell open...she was shocked... What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Y-you... Yeah, me...me who's gonna kill you in a painful way... She started tearing up... Aw, did I scare you, Sweetie? Well, I don't care. But I do care for one thing...YOUR SAWED UP BODY!! I started laughing hysterically after that, I didn't even know I could laugh that much... I turned on the saw, she looked between the legs and saw it slowly coming towards her... NO! PLEASE, ANYPONY HELP!! PLEASE!!! Blah, blah, nopony's going to hear you, shut up... She soon felt the saw cutting her in the middle of legs. She screamed... The saw was pretty quick, after three seconds it already was in her belly, at that point I laughed, but it wasn't because of the fun and the blood flying and tickling on my face, instead... I LOVE YOU, RARITY!! I'M SO SORRY FOR DESTROYING THAT BEAUTIFUL DRESS OF YOURS!! I LOVE YOU SPIKE!! I'M SO SORRY FOR SPITTING ON YOUR TEA ON MONDAY AND- ERRRGH!! The saw finally reached her neck and soon the head, and another one bites the dust! I saw what you did there... I say and chuckle... Apple Bloom Where the hay am I? Well, she woke up earlier than I expected... She was tied up ito a wall, with her legs being pulled open by ropes, a lever to my right... Howdy there, partner! I'm that guy from Fluttershy's house, remember me? Er...yes? Of course you do! I was smiling a creepy smile... Can you untie me please? I believe that's not possible, otherwise you'll miss the fun! F-fun? Of dying! What?! Do you remember your friends? Scoots and Sweetie? Look to your left! They all had the same fun, AND THEY LOVED IT!! I felt like Pinkie Pie for a moment... She gasped in horror... Y-you sick stallion! Untie me now!! Otherwise? Otherwise Applejack is gonna kick your butt!! Cute...Applejack is in deep depression, remember? I do but...but...she locked herself in her bedroom, and hasn't come out of it for, like, four days already... Exactly! Now we both can have fun togheter! I pulled the lever and the ropes started pulling her legs in the opposite direction of her bodies... Suddenly, I heard a loud crack, no, FOUR loud cracks as Apple Bloom screamed in pain... I pulled the lever up and then down again, making the ropes pull so hard that every single limb was torn apart from the respective body... Apple Bloom screamed in pain, as her limbless body fell onto the ground... And I went there, and stomped on her head until it was crushed into little pieces... Now, what next? I laughed that hysterical laugh again, as I looked on the dead and destroyed bodies, as I slowly moved my two front hooves between my legs... --- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Skyblack masturbates to the dead corpses in the ending. Category:Spin-Offs